To obtain hydrocarbons such as oil and gas, boreholes are drilled by rotating a drill bit attached to a drill string. The drill bit is mounted on the lower end of the drill string as part of a bottomhole assembly (BHA) and is rotated by rotating the drill string at the surface, by actuation of downhole motors, or both. With weight applied by the drill string, the rotating drill bit engages the earth formation and forms a borehole toward a target zone.
A number of downhole devices placed in close proximity to the drill bit measure downhole operating parameters associated with the drilling and downhole conditions. Such devices may include sensors for measuring downhole temperature and pressure, azimuth and inclination of the borehole, and formation parameter-measuring devices. The recited information and other information (such as rotational speed of the drill bit and/or the drill string, and drilling fluid flow rate) may be provided to the drilling operator so that drilling plan may be implemented.
Providing information to the drilling operator requires the operator to consider many variables, some interrelated, when making decisions regarding implementing the drilling plan. However, the ability to consider and alter a large number of variables can prove difficult for a drilling operator, particularly when the variables are presented in a disparate manner.